Kaiju Legacy
by GODGODZILLA2015
Summary: An old enemy returns and it's up to the children of the legendary kaiju save the world when his followers threatening to end the peaceful coexistence between kaiju and humans. (This my first fanfiction but there's more to the plot then what the summary says) warning: slight Gore.


Kaiju legacy

Prelude.

Death…

Destruction…

Pain…

That was all one could see in this hell on earth, buildings destroyed or slowly crumbling to the ground, fires burning all around crackling as if laughing at everything around like it were all some sick joke.

Bodies lay in the streets either dead or dying, some still tried to get to safety only to either fall into a crevasse in the cracked and broken earth, or be crushed by falling debris from the crumbling buildings above them.

Suddenly the sound of rushing wind could be heard as everything including the survivors around were lifted off the ground by an unseen force sailing through the air, buildings were ripped apart piece by piece while flying towards whatever force was causing this, but what was causing this?

Just a few miles in the distance of the city was a massive black sphere with a strange rippling aura, everything around it was being drawn into it being torn apart in the process.

Under the sphere were two silhouettes atop a stone spire one standing the other one slightly smaller, unmoving on it's side in what appears to be a puddle of it's own blood which was also getting sucked into the massive black sphere, resembling a bipedal reptile the standing figure had large spike like protrusions on the head, shoulders, knees, elbows, back, and the end of it's tail, purple glowing markings covered it's body, it's eyes glowing purple with slitted pupils.

The second creature was similar with multi pointed plates on it's back in three rows, but no other spikes sticking out of it's body…at least not in anyway that seemed natural, it appeared to have been impaled in multiple places with what looked like large javelins that where pointed sharply on both ends, one all the way through it's forearm and shoulder, a few where the ribcage should be, four in it's leg, many in the back among it's natural back plates, it's unfocused eyes a dull golden color with rounded pupils despite it's reptilian appearance.

The purple eyed figure raised it's right hand which had sharp looking claws and the downed creature rose with it revealing more spikes impaled in it's other side, shifting it's hand the standing creature made the other move closer to it as well as turning it's body so it was no longer sideways but in an upright position it's feet and tail dragging on the ground of the pillar.

Once in front of the larger figure one could see that with it's feet sill on the ground it only came up to the base the larger ones neck, once it got close enough the smaller creature's eyes focused on the one in front of it before narrowing into a hate filled glare it's eyes flashing to life and glowing a much more fierce golden color, and admitting a farel growl, it's once limp body tensed up before it began thrashing wildly, it's muscular tail hitting the ground with so much force it cracked and left a large indent, it's own clawed hands swinging trying to grab the one in front of it.

A faint blue glow coming from the tip of it's thrashing tail and slowly spread across the middle row of it's spines, inhaling deeply it's chest puffed out opening it's mouth the same blue glow could be seen in the back of it's throat before it's body seized up and the glowing stopped.

Giving a weak sounding groan the smaller creature's golden eyes slowly looked down to see the center of it's chest had been ran through by the the other beast arm which had a purple aura around it, it's hand coming out the back, coughing up blood the smaller creatures body was then consumed by a purple light witch spread across it's body from where it was impaled, after it was completely engulfed in the purple energy it didn't move it didn't make a sound, the only thing to happen next was for the smaller beast's body began to seemingly disintegrate it's body separating into smaller sparks of energy.

Pulling it's arm back watching as the tiny sparks dissipated into nothing like dust in the wind, it's eyes move to look at the apendige that delt the final blow with the smallest hint of enjoyment, looking upwards it saw the black sphere still swallowing everything around it, looking around watching as massive chunks of the earth were pulled from the planet and devoured by the anomaly as more and more of the planet was consumed.

The beast nodded it's head in satisfaction and let out blood curdling roar to it's victory.

CCCRRREEEEEECRRRRRRRRRONG!

In the center of a cave was a stone shrine at the to of some stone stairs inside the said shrine were two identical four inch tall women with tanned skin, their black hair reached halfway down their backs each had a flower in their hair, both wearing matching orange dresses with wide elbow length sleeves, a white band around their waist and matching necklaces with three sapphire gems in the middle.

The two tiny women were both in meditating positions next to each other, eyes shot open filled with shock and horror, looking to one another and nodded coming to the same decision as they started levitating towards an opening in the far end of the room which lead somewhere else.

Elsewhere in a extremely large dome shaped chamber with a large opening in the ceiling that showed the night sky, a massive circular platform stood in the center, a flight of stairs going down to the entrance at the end of the chamber, multiple stone pillars stood around it each one had Moss and small vines growing in different areas and in-between cracks in the stone, and all around the floor (except to path leading to the entrance.) were beautiful multicolored flowers some even grew along the sides of the platform.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was a beautiful woman with alabaster skin, shoulder length snow white hair with a bright orange highlight that started from the center of her bangs and stopped at the back of her head where her head met her neck, she was wearing a simple white shirt with a flower design on it and a pair of black shorts, her eyes were a beautiful sky blue that were currently looking at a small picture frame, more accurately the picture in the frame which showed her with a large bruise on her right cheek her blue shirt slightly ripped in different places but she had a big smile on her face while holding up the peace sign.

Standing to her left was a red headed women with emerald green eyes a four inch scare going over her left eye, her skin was beautifully tanned, she had a nice athletic build, the sleeves of her black shirt were torn as well as being ripped in places but the whole mid-section was missing showing off her six pack which had a few cuts and bruises, with a big smile on her face she had her right arm draped over the first women's shoulder and giving a thumbs up with her left hand.

Behind them was a muscular man with bull white colored spiked hair, his eyes were a orange color, he was shirtless showing off his slender yet muscular build which had bruises in multiple places he was only wearing a pair of black jeans which looked torn and stretched out at the waist and knees as he used his left hand to hold them up, a bemused expression on his face.

Next to him was another man with tanned skin, messy brown hair, muscular and slightly bulky, his eyes were pitch black, covered in minor wounds, and holding up his stretched pants with both hands, a toothy grin adorning his visage.

In front of them all was pudgy looking man, he had a trimmed beard and mustache with his dark brown hair being short but slightly longer in the front, he was also shirtless showing his slightly hairy chest and stomach with three gashes on both sidse of his ribcage, a large bite mark on his neck, and two more bite marks on each of his biceps, he was wearing camouflage cargo pants which were also stretched and torn around the waist and knees holding them up with his right hand, and just like everyone else he had a smile on his face and holding up the reverse peace sign with his other hand.

"Those were the days." The women said with a sad smile.

"LADY MOSURA!" Yelled two voices in unison, coming in from the entrance were the tiny twin women.

"Lora, Moll what's wrong!?" The woman now known as Mosura exclaimed getting up showing she was 5,4 in height and concerned seeing the troubled look on their faces.

"Lady Mosura." Lora and Moll began bowing respectfully while still levitating, straightening their stances to look up at Mosura. "We had a vision."

(A/N I don't own godzilla, This is my very first fanfiction and I hope I can continue it if I get enough positive feedback.)


End file.
